The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Plating is generally performed to accomplish surface hardening or high-quality decorative plating design for preventing corrosion (corrosion resistance) of some products among vehicle injection members applied to interior or exterior decor of vehicles such as cars or vans.
Recently, a method of forming a hot stamping film composed of acrylonitrile-styrene-acrylate (ASA), using a hot stamping film transfer method, is used to accomplish high-quality decorative plating of exterior components for vehicles.
However, it is difficult to secure durability such as water resistance, chipping resistance and weather resistance using only an ASA film upon a hot stamping process. In addition, adhesion of a film and paint is remarkably reduced, compared to conventional ABS resins, and weather resistance is also poor.